


Mephistopheles

by efoist



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Sound Horizon (Band)
Genre: Album: Märchen (Sound Horizon), Angst, Crossover, Dark, Gen, History, Time Jumping
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efoist/pseuds/efoist
Summary: 那傢伙本大爺只見過一次。走在前面的基爾伯特喃喃說著，像遮蔽日光的深葉嘶啞低吟。但肯定是這裡沒錯，那時候本大爺就是橫越圖根林森林去揍法蘭西斯……「我們見面可不只一次，低能兒。」猶如歪異琴音的男聲突然響起，路德維希扭頭尋找那彷似屍體朝他後頸吐出的寒氣所在，他們路過視而不見的雜叢倏地現出一口破崩古井，而穿著過時舊裝的金髮男人坐在上方，一臉傲慢戲謔而笑。
Relationships: Idolfried Ehrenberg & Prussia (Hetalia)





	1. 01

**Author's Note:**

> ．APH×SH  
> ．東西兄弟與Idolfried Ehrenberg  
> ．靈感來自“浮士德博士”，音樂家與梅菲斯特訂下契約的故事。  
> ．背景為納.粹時期的德.國，自我流解法裡Id代表人的惡意（i.e. 一.戰後德.國戰敗的屈辱和怨恨），傳染病（黑死病、西班牙流感）是其中一種散播惡意的途徑，阿普帶路德維希去見那個曾引發疫病爆發的存在  
> ．後續會有以前的故事

那傢伙本大爺只見過一次。走在前面的基爾伯特喃喃說著，像遮蔽日光的深葉嘶啞低吟。但肯定是這裡沒錯，那時候本大爺就是橫越圖根林森林去揍法蘭西斯……

「我們見面可不只一次，低能兒。」猶如歪異琴音的男聲突然響起，路德維希扭頭尋找那彷似屍體朝他後頸吐出的寒氣所在，他們路過視而不見的雜叢倏地現出一口破崩古井，而穿著過時舊裝的金髮男人坐在上方，一臉傲慢戲謔而笑。

還是那個令人不舒服的模樣嘛，嘖。基爾伯特明顯厭惡的目光從男人隨意束起的長髮掃落直到倒十字的衣擺裝飾，從出發時路德維希便有種預感，哥哥根本壓根兒不想把他帶來。那個男人和哥哥望見滿地血紅與炮彈時的狂妄笑容相似亦相異，基爾伯特的笑有著劍鋒的皓白銳芒，男人的卻拖著濃重陰影與嘲諷。

「他確實不想讓你來，因為他還記得上次我們遇見時的情況，那時我正要越境到西班牙，他的老朋友們可受重創了。」但我讓戰爭喊停了，也算是緩了你半死不活的命吶。男人發出烏鴉叫聲般的詭笑，爍亮得極不尋常的鮮綠眼瞳緊緊盯住他：「但你想見我，小鬼。」

是的。他說。

喔～男人用手支頭的慵懶姿勢往他們靠前一點：「小鬼，你想要一場新的傳染病嗎？」

我想要的不是混亂和災難，而是勝利。路德維希鎮靜地說，眼角刻意無視哥哥握緊的拳頭，基爾伯特也別過頭移開視線。絕對的勝利。他仿照上司語氣肯定地加上最後一句。

男人面無表情直視著他，嘲戲笑臉抹盡之後才露出那雙眼睛內的赤裸冷酷。這個人不會效忠德.意.志，路德維西可以感覺到那具早該衰敗消散的身體的血是他的（或是他其他兄長的），但男人的意志已經不受土地縛控。他是完全自由放任出籠的野獸。路德維希代表他人民的忿怒貪婪，那個男人懷裡卻是整個世界的惡意。

「很好，小鬼。」男人再次在俊俏臉孔上劃開狂傲笑意，覆著鏽黑衣服的肩膀因扭曲喜悅抖動：「我感受到你的屈辱、憤怒和怨恨，這點兒還滿不賴嘛，我可期待著你還有什麼能耐讓我大開眼界哦，畢竟是那邊那個低能兒的弟弟呢，嗯哼，說到這裡，我餓了。」

他滑下井邊，沒聲腳步走近直至有如將要跟路德維希握手（哥哥已經千叮萬囑絕不能觸踫死於黑死病的屍體），那雙因興奮閃耀的眼瞳更顯殘酷無溫，虛偽裝作的笑臉更顯真誠摯懇。

把我帶到柏.林吧。古井的男人低喃說道，錯調琴弦的話音在路德維希耳內越漸甜美輕柔。把瘋狂打進你的心臟。

End


	2. 灰燼思念

男人恣意在上司的辦公室徘遊，彷彿是自己家一般悠然自在，偶爾踫碰擱置一隅的放涼骨瓷，或是走到歐洲地圖不懷好意的仔細端詳。有什麼所謂呢。男人傲慢無賴地說，手指謔戲擺弄著隨他心意轉動的地球儀。反正只有你和你的同類看到我。

路德維希，怎麼了嗎。上司滿臉不耐望他。

沒事，元首。路德維希不禁回以嚴謹的立正禮，耳邊卻是古井男人令人毛骨悚然的譏笑淺息，趁上司低頭之際他盯了對方一眼，而男人則拿起他的酒杯舉頭大喝。

直到毒綠的眼瞳落在牆角一張毫不起眼的古舊族譜，男人意味深長地眯起眼緩慢走近（上司隱約舒一口氣，大概因為難以言語壓迫感稍微遠離了），酒杯無助夾在他白得透黑的兩指之間，懸於將斷之線的肅默比那些歪調嘲笑與低聲耳語更加恐怖。

他到底在看什麼？路德維希忍不住微微側頭注望，古井男人拾起那猶如白骨劍尖的手指輕輕撫過薄弱紙張，唇角喃喃唸了兩個舊時諸侯的姓氏。那雙永遠狂肆難控的眼眸褪去鮮豔的虐惡，路德維希首次見到古井男人平靜的想念。

End


	3. 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我本來希望那個混蛋趕跑你，讓你別再亂動腦筋。基爾伯特抽著菸，煙絲與呼說霧氣纏扭一起。不過，你已經不是能用童話嚇唬的年紀了，即使本大爺半夜裡給你唸浮.士.德，威斯特大概連眼也不會眨吧。
> 
> 你不喜歡他，哥哥。靠站水泥牆的路德維希俯視對齊擦亮的靴子。

我本來希望那個混蛋趕跑你，讓你別再亂動腦筋。基爾伯特抽著菸，煙絲與呼說霧氣纏扭一起。不過，你已經不是能用童話嚇唬的年紀了，即使本大爺半夜裡給你唸浮.士.德，威斯特大概連眼也不會眨吧。

你不喜歡他，哥哥。靠站水泥牆的路德維希俯視對齊擦亮的靴子。

我是不喜歡他。基爾伯特啐聲，將腳邊碎石一把踢到對面泥牆。想想我們，作為國家，我們既貪婪又嗜血，熱衷於讓自己的名字扔入火裡煽動戰爭，不過跟他相比，我們根本是文明到不行的軟腳兒。

但他可以幫助德.意.志，幫助我們，當必須完成的事情完成之後，和平便會降臨。路德維希說。

改為攤坐於地的基爾伯特仰頭望他，露出路德維希熟悉卻無從形容的表情。噢，威斯特。他低喚一聲，我真應該在你小時候多講點嚇人的童話，菸頭以精準的弧度投落路中心。本大爺跟你說過，本大爺是在三十年戰爭碰到他的，但那不是他出賣靈魂化成惡魔的時候（他比了個古老的辟邪手勢），後來本大爺翻翻書籍就懂了。那傢伙，打從黑死病第一次把歐洲弄得翻天覆地就變成那副樣子了。他連安東尼奧的科爾特斯也騙過了，本大爺猜，除了本大爺就只有柯克蘭和諾威隱約感覺到他的存在，不過這不是重點。

威斯特，知道黑死病無藥可療吧，一旦染上必死無疑，是啦，是跟中世紀的老鼠有關，但一個這麼恐怖的病，某一天卻消失蹤了，完全沒有任何徵象，就像某個人隨心所欲，覺得玩厭了就揮揮手讓一切中止，直到下次興致再來。

每一次總是這樣。

這個故事夠讓人害怕嗎，威斯特。  
  
End


	4. 03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 烏鴉跟他雀躍嘶語，森林裡藏著寶物，在他身邊纏轉叫個不停，森林裡藏著寶物，他漫不經心摸過那乾血似的翼毛，接著鎖鏈勒緊的音聲掩蓋踏落露草的靴響，烏鴉歪扭著頭在地上一動不動。  
>    
>  森林會有什麼珍貴的東西，專吃小孩的醜陋魔女？廢置教堂的燒黑琴座？他哼聲把暗藍皮書闔上，腰間鋒劍掃過縊掛蔓藤，枯黑薔薇一碰碎裂。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ．神羅與Idolfried，許久許久之前的事  
> ．國擬的鬼故事

烏鴉跟他雀躍嘶語，森林裡藏著寶物，在他身邊纏轉叫個不停，森林裡藏著寶物，他漫不經心摸過那乾血似的翼毛，接著鎖鏈勒緊的音聲掩蓋踏落露草的靴響，烏鴉歪扭著頭在地上一動不動。  
  
森林會有什麼珍貴的東西，專吃小孩的醜陋魔女？廢置教堂的燒黑琴座？他哼聲把暗藍皮書闔上，腰間鋒劍掃過縊掛蔓藤，枯黑薔薇一碰碎裂。

噢。

原來真的有呀。睜大的苦艾綠瞳瞬即恢復，蒙上宵暗的笑容如刃展現。他悄聲走近拾起黑帽，溫柔地把小個兒抱入懷裡，沉睡的男孩垂低軀體任他擺佈，像一隻遠離暖家的迷途雛鷹。他輕觸那頭金色頭髮，彷彿數百年前曾經如此哄著孩子入睡。

小孩子，怎麼一個人來到這座森林？你應該待在你的城堡和絲絨椅子上，把玩那些木士兵和騎兵對吧。

啊，當然，這裡是德.意.志的心臟，若然是『你』，如果要在『危難時刻』運用那個力量，也只能來到這裡。

你的哥哥們呢？想必非常擔心了吧，擔心你一個人跑到哪裡，擔心你被哪個哥哥藏了起來。

又或者，低能如他們，已經不在乎你了嗎？

他繼續撫著男孩的頭髮，語調宛如吟誦童話輕柔無害。畢竟，三十年過去了。

三十年的血流光了。我被趕回至圖根林的深處，而你，亦被遺棄在這座森林。

你還能維持這個身體多久呢？會像你的先族，你渴望成為的那個帝國一般消失無蹤嗎？然後被人遺忘，無人記得。

既然遲早會遭遇比腐朽更悲慘的命運，不如在那之前變成更有用的東西，比方說，容器。

我過得太無聊了，以後一定會再次逃出去，到時候，這個世界一定會比那三十年更要有趣，更要討我歡心。

我給你一個『機會』，小孩子。

他抱住男孩停在古井跟前，墨黑水面倒映蒼藍殘月與他的冷酷臉容。

End


	5. 傲慢垂憐

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 真傲慢。聽完故事的亞瑟嗤笑，骨子裡的異教徒裝模作樣地撫摸十字架，為自己祈求垂憐與寬恕。只有上帝能創造生命，你們的所作所為，到底是崇拜還是褻瀆。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ．亞瑟與阿普、阿普與 Idolfried  
> ．看了陛下的霸氣版光闇後筆感爆發  
> ．背景大概英普同盟期間，沒有歷史元素。

真傲慢。聽完故事的亞瑟嗤笑，骨子裡的異教徒裝模作樣地撫摸十字架，為自己祈求垂憐與寬恕。只有上帝能創造生命，你們的所作所為，到底是崇拜還是褻瀆。

他沒有生命。基爾伯特執拗地說。

現在他有了。英/國冷酷指出，搖曳燭影下島國的年輕面容晦暗難觸，彷如和話語融入無處不在的陰闇，貼附於普/魯/士耳邊低喃那個纏身不去的噩夢。他已經成為跟你一樣的存在，在這片土地自由行走，肆意潛入。你會說你沒有生命嗎。

否認即為無視，無視即為不存在。束起金髮的英俊怨靈坐在荒廢井口，一手托首故作沈思，直至看見來人而略微歪頭，苦艾綠的眼瞳立刻湧瀉令人戰慄的陰寒笑意，垂落黑服有如蔓長覆去古井的腐敗青苔。

但我是確實存在的，低能兒。怨靈發出的聲音似一件醇美的樂器，卻更像歪調錯弦的異音冷冷地刮過皮膚。即使你膽小如鼠地逃跑躲避，我也會如影隨行。

怨靈伸手一揮，猶如執劍般狠狠砍落，割開青蔥草木拉出埋於泥下的黑暗，長成的幽魅亡影逐片剝開朝兩人靠近。基爾伯特目光轉了一圈，一一認得曾與他並肩進退的故友同伴。怨靈輕屑的低柔笑聲扯動著森林，普/魯/士閉上眼，握緊纏住十字架的劍。

教我消滅他的方法。他記得當時自己向亞瑟懇求，驕傲的基爾伯特．拜爾修米特這輩子從未如此謙卑急切。教我消滅那個邪惡的方法。

而英國人一言不發回望他，帶著燭火般若明若暗的憐憫。  


End


End file.
